masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Research
Medical Bay Upgrade Does this do anything other than heal your scars? I like the scars so I don't want to get it if I don't have too, but I don't want to not get it if it's needed for something else or is imported into ME3, can anyone give me some advice on whether or not to get it? (The Iron Turtle 11:40, March 6, 2012 (UTC)) :If you use the upgrade, Shepard's scars will disappear completely. Lancer1289 15:35, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, I get that but does it do anything else? (The Iron Turtle 08:34, March 7, 2012 (UTC)) :::There's something small in ME3 if you use it, but no that's really all it does. Lancer1289 15:49, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Absence at Upgrade Review Terminal The Med-Bay Upgrade (Dermal Regeneration), is never listed along other Upgrades you have researched at your Upgrade Review Terminal. The upgrade itself works as expected (available at Med-Bay, the actual procedure to remove scars, if used, is recognized and even carried over to Mass Effect 3), but the fact is, whether an oversight or by design, it doesn't show up like the others at your terminal, once it's been researched. Would this be worth a minor note/mention, if nothing else to avoid any sort of doubt or confusion (i.e players who'd maybe check the upgrades as listed in this page or in the Upgrade Guide, compared to what they have in the review terminal; might wonder what they've missed or could have done wrong, if they're experiencing a glitch... etc)? --IceQuinn (talk) 17:29, June 20, 2013 (UTC) :Got the upgrade, but never used it cuzz sith lady is sexy. Completed ME2 with over maxed renegade. ME3, I got 1 1/2 bars of ren, no scarring yet. Severely disappointed. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 04:06, September 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Never mind, nearly two bars ren, and scars are starting to show. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) Locations Is it possible to have the locations of all the research upgrades listed here on the wiki? I know that most can be purchased, but I think it would be good to list which shops have them & also list which missions/assignments that other ones can be acquired on. I think I have seen mention of their location(s) on the particular mission/assignment walkthrough pages, which is good, but for someone who might be trying to ensure they have all of them it would be good to have a condensed listing. It's frustrating to find out after we have completed an assignment which obviously can't be repeated, that a research upgrade was missed.--N7Legion 02:14, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :They are listed in one place. If you look at the navigation box at the bottom, you'll see a link to the Upgrade Guide. Trandra 03:42, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Tech Damage upgrade I found that when I purchased the 6th tech damage omni-tool upgrade, I wasn't able to actually research it. No new research option appeared in the Tech Lab. Playing ME Trilogy on PC via Origin. -Sophia (talk) 08:36, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Specific Upgrade Series Locations For the upgrades (or research) to each items/armor/weapons that are listed in a sequence or series (ie 1/5 or 4/5) do you have to find these in specific missions or specific planets? Or does it become available automatically at certain stages or requirements within the game have been completed? If you have to find all of them it would give only one chance to procure multiple upgrades for multiple items since some locations can be visited only once. And since many upgrade tech files must be found in this manor where you get only one chance to visit said location(s) and require certain stages or levels of upgrades for the corresponding item(s), it would have sort of a double effect, putting a major dent on upgrade potential for much of sheppard's equipment and that of the crew and ship. I'm thinking it's supposed to occur automatically, but I haven't been able to confirm it one way or the other. Could someone please note whether this is the way it works or not? Thanks in advance to anyone who knows/responds. --Shark19 (talk) 07:30, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :There are a few upgrades that you obtain automatically as a reward for certain missions. For the rest, you just need to look hard enough during missions and when on random planets (Which isn't too too hard to begin with). I'm not sure if you were questioning this or not, but the upgrade levels aren't unique to their exact location (Ex. If you miss Tech Damage 1 early on, the next Tech Damage upgrade that was intended to be Tech Damage 2 will be Tech Damage 1, not an unusable Tech Damage 2) I hope this helps you out. And ship upgrades and specific squadmate upgrades are discovered by talking to your crew members. TheKingLerp (talk) :ok thx, but I see heavy skin weave 1/5, heavy bone weave 1/5, tech damage 1/5, submachine gun damage 1/5, sniper rifle damage 2/5, medi-gel capacity 2/5, heavy weapon ammo 1/5, assault rifle damage 1/5 all in my list of upgrades I've aquired. That's a lot of upgrades I still need to purchase before I start the collector mission countdown, and I'm not even halfway there, but I've already recruited Garrus, Mordin Solis, and Grunt. I was going to recruit Jack next because I wanted to get all the team members and have them all loyal. I wanted to do all their loyalty missions in the correct order because I read that it would increase their chances of survival upon defeat of the collectors. So now I can't recruit Jack until right before I have completed all but 5 missions ideally. Or at least that's my theory based on what I've read. So I guess what I was asking is whether these research upgrades that come in a series (1/5, 3/5, 4/5, etc) are available in the Normandy after meeting certain mission criteria (ie completing certain missions, talking to the illusive man at certain points in the game, recruiting certain team members, etc) or finding tech research notes in various missions/bases/planets by hacking wall safes, pda, lab computers, etc. In other words, how/where/when do they (assault rifle damage upgrades, sniper rifle damage upgrades, submachine gun damage upgrades, shotgun damage upgrades, tech damage upgrades, heavy weapon ammo upgrades, heavy skin weave upgrades, heavy bone weave upgrades, etc.) become available? I mean i realize i need to purchase each one at the research station on the Normandy with said resources, but do I need to find research notes in stages/missions/bases/planets and takes them back to the Normandy research terminal to access these upgrade options? Sorry if I wasn't clear the first time. --Shark19 (talk) 05:13, November 1, 2015 (UTC)